A Shortish Sherlock and John Story
by IndigoDean
Summary: A simple day trip to Forbidden Planet leads to trouble (I have no idea what to rate it due to drug reference and a lil swearing)


Part 1: The Consulting Escalator

It was a warmish day in August, London was full of tourists and apparently criminals had decided to enjoy the late summer as well, but the one and only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes was in hell with no cases he had been dragged from 221B and his experiments by John Watson to Forbidden Planet. As soon as they reached the building John rushed straight to the Doctor Who section leaving Sherlock to wander round, he had already deduced everyone in sight including a too enthusiastic Star Trek fan that clearly had severe acne and an undiagnosed heart problem. He was looking at a glass case full of expensive collectables, one of which took his fancy a Doctor Who Cluedo board game 'Shouldn't be hard to convince John to buy it' he thought, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck he reached round to touch the area but couldn't feel anything sticking out thankfully but he was weary after his recent encounter with the mysterious Moriarty and The Woman. He was about to look round to find an explanation for the source when all of a sudden a toy dalek was shoved into his face being held be a very excited John, "I'm going to get this I think and maybe a t-shirt, aint it cool Sherlock, Sherlock?" As he was talking to Sherlock he noticed his friends eyes go slightly glassy "Yes John fine get it and that's go" Sherlock said rushed and slightly slurred "Sherlock are you ok? You don't look so good" "I'm fine" John wasn't so convinced but went to the till nether the less to purchase the dalek, he would get the t-shirt another day without Sherlock around, whilst Sherlock waited outside.

They made it to Tottenham Court Road Station and Sherlock had taken a turn for the worse, he had insulted everyone on the way, nothing unusual in that, but within 10 minutes of leaving the shop instead of walking he had started to skip even trying to get John to join him and John was not impressed, although he did find it quite funny and filmed a bit of it on his phone, it was like dealing with a hyperactive 4yr old. John was starting to get flash backs of when Sherlock was drugged by Irene Adler or as Sherlock calls her The Woman but he had to shake them thoughts when they came to a sudden halt at the escalators of the station, Sherlock was just standing there staring at the escalators that would take them to the platform "Sherlock what's wrong?" "Their plotting John" Sherlock said not breaking eye contact with the escalator; people were shoving past them when all of a sudden Sherlock screamed and started to attack the escalator. John stood there shocked before taking action "Sherlock WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he grabbed Sherlock holding him by the waist pinning his arms at the same time "Its him its Moriarty look John look his trying to kill me" John was struggling to hold Sherlock and it all started to click in place the glassy expression, the skipping down the street, the hallucinating someone has drugged Sherlock and John had a good idea who had done it. Sherlock was getting more irritated and the staff where getting suspicious and John guessed they would call the police soon. So with all his might John dragged Sherlock outside and managed to get a cab.

After what seemed like an eternity and loads of curious stares from the cabbie, Sherlock finally fell asleep on Johns lap within 20 minutes, and they had arrived at 221B Baker Street. John quickly paid the cabbie and dragged Sherlock out and to the door. He managed to open the door and hoisted Sherlock onto his good shoulder and firemen carried him up the stairs with the intention of dumping Sherlock into his bed and then make himself a cup of tea and watch some crap telly but when he finally reached the top of the stairs he could sense something was wrong rose petals leading to the living room and not any normal rose petals burnt rose petals. He dumped Sherlock on the landing floor and walked carefully towards the living room door, army training kicking in. He opened the door and once it was fully opened he saw in the middle of the room Mrs Hudson, Mycroft and Lestrade tied up back to back and in his and Sherlock's chair came two familiar voices "Hello John" said the woman in white "Ready to play a game Johnny boy?" said the man with the soft Irish accent. 'Fuck' was Johns only thought.

Part 2: The Consulting Criminal and The Dominatrix

John went to make a dash upstairs to grab his gun that was safely tucked away under his pillow unfortunately Moriarty had got there first and pulled it out of his suit jacket and aimed it directly at Johns head. "Come in John its time to play" Moriarty taunted, John walked into the room slowly with Irene and Moriarty watching him closely. From what he could see Mrs Hudson, Mycroft and Lestrade were alive but he needed to examine them closer to see if there was any real and maybe permanent damage "Don't worry John dear there fine just a little drug I use on my friends if you remember correctly they will be fine" Irene said calmly "Except I'm not so sure about you and Sherlock, speaking of which Moran bring him in", at Moriartys command in walked a tall bulky man with hideous scars covering most of his face he was well dressed, he dragged Sherlock in by his foot and swung him across the room towards the window where landed with a loud thump, John winced and went to rush over to his friend when Moran too pulled out a gun "Now now John" Moriarty put the gun on the side table next to the chair. "No Mycroft that's mine let go you fat, mummy!" Sherlock muttered in his unconscious state. John wasn't sure what to make of it but decided to deal with it later as he had bigger problems to deal with right now "Now John how about we play a little game called truth or dare and every time you chicken out or lie one of them dies?" Moriarty said to John still sitting in Sherlock's chair calm as anything "Your completely insane all of this is just" "Really John why are you so boring have you learned nothing from Sherlock Holmes?" Moriarty cut in mocking John, Irene let out a chuckle whilst Moran just stood there gun trained on Johns head. Irene rose and walked towards Sherlock who was now muttering something about pirates and Mycroft upsetting the tree swing with his weight. She bent down and took his pulse "Heart rates a bit fast but apart from that he should live…. for now" she then walked over to John dragging her nails across his face and then took a seat on the edge of the table. Moran grabbed John by his bad shoulder making him wince and forced him to his knees with the gun digging into the back of his neck. "Truth or Dare John?" Irene spoke from the desk, John took a little too long to answer and Moran kicked him in the stomach with what air wasn't knocked from him John quickly answered "Truth" Moriarty smirked "Is it true that you only hang around with that loser because you have no purpose in life anymore?" he said this indicating to Sherlock, John kept his mouth shut and Moran turned the gun to Lestrade, John through gritted teeth replied "No" "Ahh denial John what do you propose we do with the police man now my dear?" Irene said staring at John to Moriarty. Moran looked at his boss Moriarty waiting for the cue to blow the bastards brains out he cocked the gun finger at the ready to pull the trigger, Moriarty held up his hand "Moran wake him up and have some fun" and so Moran slapped Lestrade till he woke eyes just adjusting to the light in the room when Moran landed the first punch into his stomach and then he turned the gun and wacked him in the face with the butt of the gun, blood started to leak from a cut received to the head and Moran kept going alternating between punches and kicks till he could take no more and John begged Moriarty to call Moran off his friend. Sherlock at this point was still mumbling "No mummy I won't eat it Mycroft poisoned it nooooooooooooo" no one was really paying much attention as a deadly game was afoot: Dr John Watson vs The Consulting Criminal and The Dominatrix.

An hour passed since the first question and Lestrade was holding up from his beating. Once again Irene asked "Truth or Dare John?" John stared at her before saying "Dare" Moriarty grinned at this he took from his pocket a swiss army knife and flicked it open handing it to John, "John I dare you to carve your initials into Sherlock's stomach or else" with this Moran moved to stand in front of Mrs Hudson slapped her to some sort of conscious state and held the gun to her forehead. John was feeling more sick by the minute could he really do that to his best friend either why if he didn't well Mrs Hudson she wouldn't be able to take a beating and death was denfently out of the question and so John stood up legs shaking, Moriarty watched with sick fascination as John moved over to where Sherlock was having an argument with the lamp, apparently it wanted him to eat his dinner and play nicely with the other children at the party, he gently lifted his shirt up just enough then with shaky hands held Sherlock in place and carved into his skin JHW. Moriarty shoved him out of the way to inspect his handiwork and wasn't that impressed so he gave Moran the order but to be gentle and so Moran just hit Mrs Hudson with the butt of his gun straight across her face leaving her with a bloody cheek. Moriarty went and sat back in Sherlock's chair, Irene was still sitting on the table having a great time by the looks of it and Moran moved to Mycroft the elder Holmes brother.

This time two hours passed and Irene once again asked "Truth or Dare John?" John with all the bravery he had left said "Truth" a hint of defiance in his voice. Moriarty stayed silent for 30 minutes, in which time Moran had Mycroft awake in the sense of the word, and finally said "Is it true you have deep feelings for that thing and want to make him forever yours in every way?" John didn't understand why Moriarty was asking him these questions but he had to come up with answer soon because as much as the Holmes brothers hated each other they were very defensive of one another and did care about each other. Sherlock was still with the fairies this time yelling at the wall which apparently had ruined all his experiments and eaten all of his birthday cake. He took in a deep breath, he hoped no one would remember what he was about to say not least Sherlock, "Yes there happy I have feelings so bloody what" Moriarty simply raised his eyebrows "Boring" with the flick of his wrist Moran shot Mycroft in the shoulder close to his heart. With that Moriarty stood from Sherlock's chair holding Johns gun and Irene moved from the table to stand next to Moriarty hugging him round the waist. Moran took steps towards the door as Moriarty raised the gun up so it was in direct line with Johns heart, Sherlock had already turned away from his argument with the wall to see his brother Mycroft get shot and now John but he was still too far out of it to do anything about it. "Thank you for the entertainment John dear" Irene said from Moriartys side, "Sweet dreams Doctor John Watson" came Moriartys sinister voice.

Part 3: The Blur

A gun shot rang out through 221B and everything for John went black, he was propelled backwards onto the sofa where he landed with a thud and everything went silent. Moran was the first to move towards the front door to make sure no police interrupted just yet, Irene pulled out her phone which she retrieved from Sherlock's desk earlier when they broke in and started taking pictures and Moriarty moved over to Sherlock who was just coming back to his senses staring at John "I win Sherlock I win" he mocked before brutally kicking Sherlock, he then straightened himself and dusted of his suit jacket and motioned Irene to follow him. That was when another gun shot rang out this time at the front door and a loud thud followed, which was then replaced with the sound of heels walking calmly upstairs. Moriarty and Irene decided to make a bee line for the kitchen with the intention of sneaking past the stranger what they didn't count for was bumping into the said person in the kitchen who had just kicked the door open who then proceeded to knock both of them out with a swift blow to their heads with the butt of the gun used to shot Moran. John weakly tried to open his eyes but couldn't see much just a blur he was praying that this was all just a dream taking over from the ones of the war and that soon he would wake up and everything would be back to normal but that didn't happen John drifted into unconsciousness at which time Sherlock had managed to move over to his friend "John John?" he still wasn't sure what was going on but he could see his only friend was hurt.

If Sherlock had been paying attention to what was going on and John didn't lose consciousness they would of seen their savour who quickly checked Mrs Hudson, Mycroft and Lestrade over and then proceeding to ring an ambulance, they then walked over to Sherlock and John and noticed John was not at all injured and that he would be fine, as for Sherlock his heart rate was normal, from what they could see so was his eyes and the cut on his stomach wasn't deep and would heal naturally. Once the victims had been checked they went to make sure Moriarty and Irene where still in the kitchen unconscious but they weren't there they had somehow managed to escape as did Moran though how that happened no one is too sure its more likely they had people waiting outside in case something went wrong. Sirens could be heard outside and the person responsible for saving their lives quickly dashed down the stairs and out of the building into a waiting car which drove off just as the first police car arrived on scene followed by the others and the ambulances.

Part 4: Resolution?

John woke up with Sherlock holding him for dear life and a paramedic standing over him "Looks like you had a lucky escape mate" "Sorry what? I" John started to fumble where the bullet hit him but he didn't find blood but it did feel soft he then remembered, the toy dalek, John reached into his coat and there right where the bullet would of hit his heart was the toy dalek he bought earlier the bullet had lodged itself into it saving Johns life. He looked around at his friends, Mycroft was shooing a paramedic away from him and helped Lestrade steadily to his feet and leading him to the stairs "Leave him I will make sure he will get to A&E and seen a lot quicker and the same with Mrs Hudson bring her downstairs immediately" Mycroft barked his orders the best he could with a bullet still lodged into his shoulder, what nobody saw was the look of emotion he had for Lestrade as he helped him down the stairs gently holding his hand. One of the paramedics went to help Mrs Hudson when Molly came running in "Molly be a dear and help Mrs Hudson downstairs you will be both riding with me and Lestrade" Mycroft shouted up to Molly, she helped Mrs Hudson to her feet and walked her down the stairs "Oh Molly its good to see you, you wont believe what's happened" Mrs Hudson said weakly "You can tell me all about it on the way to the hospital" was Molly's reply.

A full 9 hours later and Lestrade was sent home and given a month of work, Mycroft too was sent home and told to take 2 months off but of course the British Government don't take days off and he was on plane instead to Brussels for a meeting with the European Union, Molly had bought Mrs Hudson home and stayed for a few hours to make sure she was ok and had plenty of tea and as for Sherlock he was nearly back to himself, well he wasn't arguing with inanimate objects anymore John thanked god and John quickly covered Sherlock's wound, which wasn't really bleeding with a big plaster just to keep it hidden. John had just made himself and Sherlock tea, the dalek was sitting on the desk with a tiny bullet hole in its head, and sat them on the coffee table he then joined Sherlock on the sofa to watch some crap telly before bed. After a few minutes had passed Sherlock did one thing that shocked John but he wouldn't forget in a long time Sherlock hugged John.


End file.
